


We just got you back after losing you a second time....

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: Finding Home? [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma lets her parents in on the news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We just got you back after losing you a second time....

Emma paces a little on the sidewalk before going into the building where her parents lived. She stops in front of their door, she shakes herself and breathes out before walking in.  
“Hey” she says sliding off her jacket  
“Emma is everything ok?” Snow asks rushing to her. “You sounded worried on the phone. Where’s Henry? Is he ok?”  
“Everything is fine, Henry is ok. He’s down at the docks with Killian”  
David scoffs. Emma turns to him  
“I can’t believe you are still sore about him wanting to spend time with Killian” she laughs a little  
“Ok so what did you need to talk to us about?” Snow asks getting some cups down from the cabinet  
“I….I just wanted…” Emma stutters out. Taking a breath she continues “Henry and I are going back to New York this weekend” she rushed out the last part  
“To…get the rest… of your stuff” Snow ask hopefully  
Emma sighs shaking her head and sitting down on one of the kitchen stools  
“No, to stay”  
“WHAT!?” Snow and David both yell at the same time.  
“Emma you can’t” Snow shakes her head  
“I am” Emma says looking down  
“But Henry...” Snow starts  
“Henry still thinks that’s where we live, in his mind when my case was done we were going back home. Which to him is New York”  
“Emma your family is here” David speaks up  
“I know and I’m going to miss you all but Henry comes first”  
“We just got you back after losing you a second time” David says putting his hand on Emma’s shoulder  
“I don’t know what to say Emma, I can’t believe you would do this” snow says close to tears  
“I’m sorry but it’s the right things to do right now. I’ll visit…I will…I just need time now.”  
“If you think that’s what’s best…..” David says  
“David! Are you really going to give upon her” Snow stammers in disbelief  
“I’m doing what a parent should. I’m supporting her. I may not agree with her but I’m going to supports her” he says walking towards Snow  
“I can’t believe this…you are just going to leave us behind” Snow sighs out  
“Mom” Emma says  
“What about Hook? Are you going to leave him behind as well after everything the two of you have been through? What do you think hes going to say?” Snow asks in a last ditch effort to guilt Emma to stay  
“We’ve already discussed it….”  
“You talked to Hook about this before us?!” David cuts her off  
“That is not the problem right now David” Snow says putting her hand on his chest  
“As I was saying we have already talked it over, he wasn’t happy but it doesn’t matter” Emma says standing up  
“Emma I wouldn’t think you would disregard his feelings just like that, he cares a whole lot about you and I know you have to feel something towards him.” Snow say walking in her direction  
“I know he does and I care about him too…that’s why he is coming with us” Emma says a bit sheepishly  
“Don’t you think living with him is moving a little too fast “Snow asks out in disbelief  
“Whether I bring him with me or not, hes going to end up finding me anyway” Emma leans against the counter “he always does” Emma says smiling to herself  
“Emma you just lost Neal for a third time, and losing you true love is so hard” Snow says moving to her  
“Whoa, Neal was not my truelove. We never got back together and were never going to. “Emma responds putting her hands up  
“But you were so happy after Neverland when Neal came back with us”  
“Yea well Neal wasn’t the only person to comeback with us, but I’m not surprised you didn’t notice, Neal was always the perfect man in your eyes.” Emma says shaking her head  
“Hook” Snow snips out turning to David  
“If shes happy, I’m not going to complain who the reason for that is” David says pushing away from the sink walking over to them “there’s a lot more to him than most know, he is trying so hard to be a better person and he is doing it all for Emma”  
“I can’t believe this…” Snow say turning away from them  
“ it scared the hell out of me at first, the feelings that were brought up with him around but this living with him being a family with him is what’s making me happy” Emma says  
“Have you told Henry?” Snow asks  
“Yes, we talked about it this morning and Killian took him out sailing to discuss it with him himself”  
“And hes ok with this?” Snow ask turning to Emma  
“yea, he wanted to talk with Killian he said to get to know him more, he understands that’s what makes me happy, and that’s all we want for each other to be happy. That’s also why I have to go back to New York, that’s where Henry is happy. Maybe one day if his memories ever return we can live here again but not just yet.” Emma says holding back tears  
“Oh Emma I’m so sorry “Snow says hugging her David joining in on the hug “it’s just we are going to miss you so much, and henry. Even Hook a little, he has become a familiar face around here”  
“Ok come on I’m supposed to meet Henry and Killian at Granny’s in about 15 min. join us”


End file.
